


royalty.

by emiliathegreat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Songfic, literal straight fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emiliathegreat/pseuds/emiliathegreat
Summary: when a bad day just gets worse, bucky is there to make you smile again.ora songfic based on royalty by conor maynard.





	royalty.

“To Thomas Edison and the wonders of capitalism.” You grinned, holding up a glass of cabernet. Bucky let out a short laugh and touched his glass to yours with a soft  _ clink _ . 

After a long day at work, the two of you had returned home to find that your electricity had been shut off. It wasn’t because you hadn’t made your payment, however. Your money had been turned in on time, it just wasn’t opened or recorded by your asshole of a landlord before the deadline. After a very frustrated confrontation, he finally apologized, but it would take at least 24 hours for your power to come back on.

Bucky took it upon himself to do something at least somewhat special after the tense events of the evening, and after you changed out of your work clothes, you walked into your small kitchen to see two grilled-cheese sandwiches plated on your finest disposable china and a recently opened bottle of cheap wine on the counter. 

It almost made you laugh at how cheesy (no pun intended) the whole situation was. There were candles lit all over the small apartment, basking everything in a dim orange glow, setting very romantic lighting on your sweats-clad boyfriend and his thoughtful setup. He looked amazing, almost like he could be on the cover of a trashy romance novel with his hair loose around his face and his shirt thrown over the back of the couch.

After eating your sandwiches and drinking most of the bottle of wine, you ended up sitting on Bucky’s lap on your small sofa, your knees on either side of his hips. While the serum makes him unable to get inebriated, it still makes him drowsy, his breathing soft and even where his nose is pressed to your neck. 

“Thank you.” You hummed, raking your nails through his hair lightly. “I really needed this after today.” Bucky pulled away from your neck in order to look you in the eye with a half-smile. “What?” You asked.

“I promise that it’s not going to be like this forever.” He told you, and you fixed him with a quizzical look. 

“What do you mean?” 

“With crappy landlords and barely scraping by on rent, and not being able to readily afford a better wine than a $12 grocery store cabernet.” He said, and then laughed as you murmured quietly about how well you thought the wine paired with his grilled cheese. “Someday we won’t have to deal with all of this.” 

“Don’t tell me you have a plan, Danny Ocean.” You tease him, referencing a movie the two of you had watched recently and poking him gently in the chest. 

“Don’t I always?” He scoffs playfully, and you grin. “I’m thinking - I’ll rob a bank, or save the life of some wealthy billionaire so that they’re indebted to me, or maybe even enter in an underground fighting circuit and always bet on myself to win. If it all works out, we’ll be financially set for life.” 

You can’t help but let out a small laugh. “What will we do with all of that money?” 

“Whatever you want, doll.” He said lowly, smoothing his hands up and down your sides gently. “We could buy a little estate outside Bucharest, or hell, a  _ chateau  _ in the French countryside where we can do the most extravagant things that you can dream of. I’ll be able to shower you with gifts on a daily basis, from diamond jewelry to custom-made dresses and shoes to the biggest bouquets of flowers that you can even imagine. I’ll treat you like a queen.”

Such a sense of love was stirring in your chest that your cheeks were warm and tinged pink. “What if I don’t want all of that though?” You asked, biting your lip in order to try and disguise a growing smile.“What if I don’t need the fancy stuff that comes with being well-off?” 

“That’s ok too.” He responded. “We can buy a perfect-sized place somewhere quiet instead, where we won’t have to deal with shitty landlords or utilities being shut off or not being able to buy groceries for the week. We can live like  _ royalty _ , even without the extravagance, sweetheart. I promise” 

Heart soaring, you press a kiss to his lips. It’s soft and slow, and his hands come up to gently cradle your jaw. When you pull away, his blue eyes are boring into yours intensely with an emotion that you couldn’t quite place.“I love you, my king.” You said low in a whisper. He tilted your head down so that your noses could brush. 

“And I you, my queen.” He said, his reddened mouth turning up in a lazy smile.

(And if Bucky calls you your majesty for the next week or so, you can’t help but let it bring a happy pink tint to your cheeks.)

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @darlingpeter! all feedback is welcomed and appreciated!!


End file.
